Question: Convert $4\ \dfrac{5}{21}$ to an improper fraction.
${4}\ {\dfrac{5}{21}}$ This mixed number is equivalent to ${4} + {\dfrac{5}{21}}$ First, convert the whole part of the mixed number to a fraction with the same denominator $21$ as the fractional part ${4} \times \dfrac{21}{21} = {\dfrac{84}{21}}$ So now we have our number in the form ${\dfrac{84}{21}} + {\dfrac{5}{21}}$ Now, just add the two fractions and simplify! ${\dfrac{84}{21}} + {\dfrac{5}{21}} = \dfrac{89}{21}$